Regal and Genis Drabbles
by Little-Retard
Summary: Ten peaks into the ups and downs of the lives of one of the most inspiring couples of all time.


Hello, everyone! Welcome back! Yes, another story, aren't I simply amazing? This particular story will be another Renis or Gegal, Regal/Genis, whatever you want to call it.

I'll make a little mini- paragraph or drabble for each random word I come to in the dictionary. They actually are all linked together, and they are not in an alternate universe. All of this goes on suring the war, other than the wedding part, that's afterwards. I'll do... Ten. Alright, here we go.

I do _not_ own Tales of Symphonia in any way. The people who copy- righted that are the owners.

**10 Regal- Genis Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Petite<strong>

Regal was always afraid of hugging or really doing anything to his young lover. He was just so scared that he would break the fragile boy, and he would shatter like glass. He couldn't help it. He sometimes wondered how he fell in love with such a petite boy, but as he held Genis in his arms, he knew all his worries were completely irrelevant.

* * *

><p><strong>Condition<strong>

After Regal proposed to Genis, and they were planning out the ceremony, the nineteen year old boy only had three conditions. It was simple, and quite reasonable. "Regal, I want a _very_ pretty dress to wear, and someone has to do my hair very nicely, and that brat Collette can not come. Okay?" Regal laughed at that. "Alright, and I wouldn't have even thought about letting that annoyance in in the first place."

* * *

><p><strong>Hinder<strong>

The blue- haired mammoth had always worried about Genis's future. He even tried to break up with Genis once, saying he would only hinder him in his path to greatness. Genis quickly shoo-ed away that thought, refusing to have his love taken away from him by such a trivial thing. "Trust me, Regal, if I had thought you would hold me back in _any_ way, I would have shot a fireball so far up your butt that you'd be breathing fire for _weeks_. I'd still love you anyway, though, since even if you do yield me from certain things, at least I'll always have you."

* * *

><p><strong>Locket<strong>

It was perfect. Genis had tears of joy welling up in his eyes as he stared down at the heart- shaped locket that Regal had gotten him for their one year aniversary. Regal looked worried. "Don't cry, please, I can't get you something else, I-" Genis cut him off with a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love it, I'll wear it forever. Now, help me put it on."

* * *

><p><strong>Feminine<strong>

Genis was a very feminine boy. He attracted even straight men, which lead many people to wonder why he had chosen such a weird man to marry, instead of all the perfect men who would certainly treat him better than that great brute of a man. When people asked him, he'd would only smile softly and say one thing. "I love him."

* * *

><p><strong>Denudate<strong>

The first time that Regal had walked in on Genis denudate, or naked in a more modern term, it was completely accidental. Genis and him were sharing a hotel room in Altamira, and Genis forgot to lock the door, and Regal walked in. It went like this.

Regal twisted the brass doorknob and walked into the beautiful bed room, complete with kitchen, bathroom, and two large beds with crimson sheets. He looked around for a bit, admiring the sights as he spotted something amis with this scene.

He gaped at the totally bare fifteen year old boy with long silver, changing into his pajamas, about to turn in for the night, then Regal gasped slightly.

Genis looked up at the noise, and screamed, thowing a pillow at the tall man. "Get out, get _out_!"

Regal quickly hurried out the door, slamming it behind him, red- faced, and slid down the wall next to the door. He panted trying to catch his breath, and looked down at his pants. He groaned, and rushed to the hotel lobby's restroom to relieve himself.

Let's just say that for the next two weeks, everyone was curious as to why Regal and Genis couldn't even look at each other without blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Massage<strong>

Genis groaned out in pleasure. "Oh, _yeah_, right there, oh, God, _yes_!"

The young boy continued moaning as a sleepy smile covered his face, his cheeks a brilliant rosy red.

Regal rolled his eyes with a wicked grin. "Genis, I love you and all, but if you keep making such _delectable_ sounds, I may have to ravish you. Then how would I finish the massage you asked me for?"

Let's just say Genis never did get to finish his massage.

* * *

><p><strong>Cellule<strong>

Regal saw red. He wanted to murder whoever was responsible for this, toture them, have them begging for death for this crime that they have commited against him and his lover. Though, he that he had to get Genis's beaten, bloody, and tired body out of the cellule so he could get the small boy medical attention right away.

Once he found the keys to the tiny cell, he gently picked up the young boy's body. Large eyes fluttered open halfway, and they filled with tears almost immediately.

"No, don't cry, Genis, it's going to be okay. I'm going to get you help," Regal consoled the young boy in the most gentle voice he could manage while running through dark hallways.

"B-But, y-you don't want me anymore, because I've been u-used, and you're going to _leave_ me," Genis sobbed out, tears mingling with blood.

Regal's eyes widened, looking down at the petite figure in his arms and stoppped for a moment. His eyes softened. "Genis, is that what you think? That I just want you because you're young and fresh? Angel, I love you for _you_, not for you're _usage_. I'm going to love you _no matter what_, and even though you've been used, it's okay. I'll _always_ love you, you hear me? I will love you even after **death**."

And with a soft kiss shared between lovers, Regal began to sprint towards the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>Palisade<strong>

Genis's favorite place in the world was the palisade right outside of Iselia. He stared at the pink and gold sunset over the steep cliff, staring happily over the horizon. His smile was large, and as he felt the strong arms around him, he knew that he was safe. He had everything he had ever wanted, and since his lover would never leave him, not even in death, no matter what the trouble, he'd get through them.

Because Regal's love was strong for him, as was his for Regal.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel<strong>

An angel. That was the only word Regal Bryant could use to describe Genis Sage. As he sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at his beautiful young he wondered how he ever deserved such an extraordinary being.

His little angel stirred, and smiled up sleepily at his blue- haired lover, his own sliver locks spread out across the bed.

"Come to bed, Regal. It's late," Genis said softly, scooting over to make room, ever though there was plenty already.

"Alright," Regal said, smiling down at his lover. He took off all of his clothes except for his boxers, and settled under the covers next to his angel.

"I love you, my precious angel," Regal said.

Genis snuggled closer to Regal and replied quietly, "I love you, too. Oh, and Regal?"

"Yes?"

"You're going to be a father," Genis whispered, staring up at Regal face for any type of negative response. If anything, Regal's smile got brighter.

"That's perfect. Another angel. This will be perfect," Regal murmured to Genis, pressing his somewhat rough lips softly against his angel's perfect soft ones, in a passionate kiss.

That night they both whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears until the other fell asleep.

Both of their lives were now officially complete.

* * *

><p>How'd you like it? Good, bad, great. Thanks for reading!<p>

Please, come again later! I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
